Um Príncipe às Avessas
by F.D'hiver
Summary: De onde ele veio as pessoas não usavam vestidos longos e roupas pomposas. Reis e Rainhas não existiam, muito menos contos com magia, feitiçaria e bruxas más. Ele era um ninja, afinal. Como tinha caído em um lugar como aquele? Como poderiam esperar que ele fosse seu salvador, se na verdade tinha quase certeza que aquilo tudo era fruto de sua imaginação? Sendo reescrita
1. O Amor que Nasceu em Galhos

Os personagens aqui contidos não pertencem a mim e sim a Masashi Kishimoto, no entanto o enredo é de minha total autoria.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Um Príncipe às Avessas**

 **.**

 **.**

A história que lhes vou contar hoje não possui maçãs envenenadas, nem espelhos mágicos, o sapato não é de cristal e o sapo não se transforma em príncipe, mas nem por isso o encanto se perde, nem por isso a magia não existe.

A magia, com toda certeza ela está presente, movendo cada pequena roca desse emaranhado de fios. Porém possui algo de semelhante com todas outras, ela tem o amor, o amor que move mundos, destrói barreiras e transforma tudo em beleza. Todavia não é uma história só de amor, mas também de coragem, bravura, companheirismo, amizade e mais um bocado de outras virtudes, de fato o amor é o eixo que move todo o resto e em algum lugar, de um reino distante, duas pessoas se amaram e desse amor nasceu uma flor...

.

 **O Amor que Nasce em Galhos**

.

Resguardada pelas altas colinas montanhosas existia o Reino de _Treerying._ Um pequeno, porém, prospero reino que tinha como rota comercial, de entrada e saída o rio conhecido como a Serpente da Alvorada. Suas águas escuras, violentas e curvas sinuosas já levaram muitas embarcações a baterem e naufragarem.

O local era cercado por uma espessa muralha de mármore branco, além de ter uma densa floresta rodeando parte da costa e os entornos da muralha até o paredão de pedra, localizado as costas do belo reino. Durante séculos aquele lugar foi usado como rota de fuga, ponto estratégico para batalhas. Diziam as lendas que antigos Reis das Ilhas _Duncan_ criaram passagens secretas para entrar e sair, sem precisar passar pelo rio, levando seus inimigos a chocarem-se e bater em retirada.

Tudo mudou durante o reinado do Rei Richard que entregou a bela fortaleza aos cuidados de seu irmão do meio, que fez daquele lugar o seu lar. Levando _Treerying_ a prosperidade. Suas iguarias, artesanatos, sedas e demais especiarias ficaram conhecidas entre todos os reinos vizinhos.

Um lugar de paz, amor e felicidade. Anão se via uma batalha aos arredores, nem mesmo em sua terra. Aos poucos o povo foi esquecendo do mundo ao seu redor, pois para quem vivia ali não havia porque desejar ir para outro lugar.

A cidade despertava cedo. Os portões se abriam antes do alvorecer. Os comerciantes puxavam seus carrinhos, estendiam suas tendas. O cheiro de pão recém assado impregnava a praça central, levando os mais preguiçosos a acordar com aquele aroma acolhedor

As crianças corriam atrás de gatos pelas ruelas. As belas flores eram colhidas no marco central e postas à venda por toda a próspera cidade. Havia música em todos os lugares, até mesmo onde não tinha cantores: a canção do vento.

Curiosamente, em uma tarde fria do final do Outono, a cidade se aprumava de alegria. Nas venezianas lantejoulas eram penduradas. Bandeiras eram erguidas e flores eram jogadas ao chão. As pessoas festejavam e dançavam desde a primeira hora.

Faltavam apenas alguns poucos dias para o Solstício de Inverno. No entanto não era por essa razão que o povo festejava, mas sim pelo regresso de seu príncipe e o anúncio de que ele enfim havia escolhido uma donzela para ser sua noiva.

A aparição da garota trouxe espanto e adoração, era uma jovem conhecia por muitos, adorada por quase todos. Possuidora de uma beleza única. Os olhos âmbar tão intensos e deslumbrantes que chegavam a causar a estranha sensação de serem líquidos como mel. Os cabelos rosados davam a ela um toque exótico, como se em seu ser a primavera para sempre residisse. Jovial, meiga, bondosa e caridosa. Qualidades de uma rainha, no corpo de uma camponesa.

Contudo não era a esposa que todos esperavam. Ela e sua família viviam às margens da floresta. Preservando os velhos costumes e aprofundando-se em partes da densa vegetação. Onde outros não mais se encorajavam a ir.

O vilarejo fora da muralha se dividia em três partes: a pequena cidadela, onde tinha comércio livre e moradia de muito dos mercadores; a recanto do mar: pequeno vilarejo ondem moravam os pescadores e donos de pequenos restaurantes de frutos do mar; e o recanto profundo: a parte mais destacada de todo o reino. Ficava praticamente aos fundos da fortaleza, rodeada pela floresta. Naquele lugar pouco tinha a importância o comércio e tudo o que vinha do exterior. Amavam seu rei, mas costumavam manter as antigas lendas e crenças, as histórias de outros tempos.

Sarah pertencia ao recanto profundo, era uma garota simples e de costumes ainda mais simplórios. Não era refinada, não vinha de uma linhagem de nobres, não tinha um dote. Nada disso parecia importar, pois ainda assim havia conquistado o coração do príncipe. Isso ninguém podia negar.

A história deles era digna de uma canção. Uma conspiração do destino para selar duas almas que já se pertenciam.

Tudo se iniciou em uma cálida manhã. Os raios de Sol buscavam brechas entre as imensas copas das arvores. O ar era gelado, uma leve neblina ainda pairava sobre o interior da floresta. O canto dos pássaros podia ser ouvido, mas apenas em uma clareira que ficava próxima as margens. Nem as aves costumavam se aventurar naquela sombria escuridão.

No entanto Sarah a nada temia, sorridente, carregava consigo um pequeno cesto de palha. Tinha saído de casa decidida a colher as últimas cerejas da estação. O inverno estava por vir e as árvores descansavam para o desabrochar de suas lindas folhagens. Sabia que no interior da floresta, tinha uma fileira de maravilhosas cerejeiras e seus frutos tinham o sumo mais doce que ela já tinha provado.

Apesar de saber de que aquele tipo de arvore gostava do frio, era de conhecimento geral que qualquer planta necessitava de Sol para viver e ali naquele lugar os raios mal conseguiam chegar. Gostava de acreditar que era a magia que as fazia florescer. Magia boa, pois se a beleza e o frescor cresciam perante aquela escuridão, não poderia haver só trevas.

Ela percorreu todo o caminho confiante, com sua determinação ferrenha, cantarolava uma antiga cantiga que sua mãe tantas vezes tinha recitado.

Todavia Sarah não chegou a provar o doce sabor das últimas cerejas da estação.

Seus pés pararam de caminhar e sua cesta foi ao chão assim que avistou um homem caído aos pés de um grande salgueiro. De onde estava não tinha como definir se estava vivo ou morto. Porém preferia crer que estava apenas desmaiado, com toda a certeza tinha sido atacado pelas mais terríveis criaturas que viviam no breu.

 _Penumbra_.

Apesar de fazer o possível para ignorar tudo de ruim que havia naquele lugar, em momentos como aquele refletia se realmente estava fazendo certo em estar ali. Apertou o pequeno medalhão de ferro que havia em seu pescoço. Nada conseguia chegar ao coração daquelas criaturas. A escuridão reinava e de tempos em tempos cismava em se esgueirar pelas sombras e tomar ainda mais da luz. Destruindo assim tudo que havia de bom e terno.

Qualquer pessoa normal não se arriscaria a tocar em alguém que tinha sido ferido por Penumbra. Pois poderia ter sido marcado, fadado a uma vida curta e aquele que o tocasse pagaria o mesmo preço. Só que ela não poderia deixa-lo a mercê da sorte, sua natureza gentil não permitia.

Escondeu-se atrás das arvores, mas não conseguiu se segurar e antes mesmo que notasse já estava se esgueirando até o rapaz caído. Santa fosse a ingenuidade da garota. Por viver tantos anos na floresta e por preferir ela aos bailes que ocorriam dentro dos muros do reino. Nunca tinha visto vossa alteza, nem ao menos sabia que era dele a cabeça que segurava com tanto apresso. Acreditava que tinha salvado apenas um bravo e desavisado cavaleiro.

Com certa dificuldade, a jovem, conseguiu esconde-lo abaixo das raízes de uma ameixeira. Cutucou-o com a ponta dos dedos, procurando por cortes profundos e analisando-o com mais afinco. As vestes eram simples, couro curtido nas calças e colete. Uma camisa branca por baixo de linho, botas de cano longo com duas pequenas adagas escondidas em cada pé. Provavelmente tinha passado por ali para caçar. Os cabelos eram castanhos claro e o rosto másculo de queixo reto, era bonito. Sem dúvida o rapaz mais belo que já tinha visto.

Todas as manhãs ela escapulia de casa até a floresta para cuidar do jovem rapaz. Fazia unguentos e trocava os curativos das pequenas feridas que ele possuía. Dava-lhe um caldo fortificante e voltava para casa, repetindo o mesmo sistema quando a noite caia e apenas o som das corujas era ouvido. Sarah conhecia os perigos que corria, melhor que ninguém, sabia que a noite a floresta era tomada pela podridão. Onde muitos se perderam achando que seguiam o luar.

Mas ela conhecia aquele lugar. Era parte dele e tinha fé de que nada de ruim lhe aconteceria. Não podia abandona-lo, não podia deixa-lo a mercê de alguma fera. Para mantê-lo a salvo em sua ausência retirou seu pequeno cordão com o pingente de ferro e colocou no pescoço dele. Quem visse pensaria que era uma moeda, simples e gasta, mas em sua superfície havia cravado o desenho de uma bela arvore. Poucos sabem o seu real significado e para o que servia.

Desde que sua mãe o tinha posto em seu pescoço ali havia ficado, sentia-se nua e desprotegida sem ele, mas era por uma boa causa.

— E quando as brumas partirem e orvalho cantar que o tempo o traga até mim... — Secretamente ela imaginava como ele poderia ser. O que gostava, como seria a cor de seus olhos e o som de sua voz, se ele seria uma pessoa de riso fácil ou daquele tipo contido e adorável.

À noite, quando se punha a dormir, imaginava as diversas conversas que teriam. Talvez o ensinasse a caçar por ali, a colher frutos e montar armadilhas. Todas as noites fechava os olhos orando para que ele logo melhorasse e sonhava com o dia de seu despertar.

O despertar só veio a ocorrer uma semana depois que Sarah o encontrou e ainda assim foi um processo lento. A visão do príncipe estava embaçada e ele mal conseguia ver quem estava por perto. Mas podia ouvir uma voz doce e delicada que lhe cantava uma linda canção. A voz embalava seus sonhos e impedia-o de continuar a ter pesadelos com as terríveis criaturas que o atacaram.

Uma tarde sua consciência enfim se libertou das amarras da febre e das alucinações. Pela primeira vez tomava ciência do local onde estava que cheirava a bolor e capim, além de ser escuro demais para o seu gosto. Acreditou estar em um tipo de cabana improvisada, rustica. Toda feita de madeira, mas não perdeu sem tempo refletindo sobre tal. Levou logo as mãos a cintura em busca da sua espada que não estava ali. Virou a cabeça em busca dela, porém o que encontrou foi muito melhor.

Pela primeira vez ele pode ver sua salvadora, a dona da voz que o embalava. Uma silhueta delgada e vistosa, os cabelos longos e encaracolados de tom róseo que o encantou. Exótica e extraordinária. Só pode vislumbrar a face dela de perfil, o nariz pequeno e arrebitado, cílios longos... A queria, a queria como nunca quis um outro alguém.

Involuntariamente sua mão se moveu e prendeu um dos cachos rebeldes entre seus dedos. A moça logo se assustou, virando-se no mesmo instante. Os olhos âmbar, pura larva quente que chegava até o amago de seu ser. Sentia que seria engolido caso continuasse a fita-los.

Não seria preciso olha-la uma segunda vez ou qualquer outra, daquele dia em diante o coração dele só bateria por uma pessoa. Mesmo que ela fosse fruto de outra alucinação, beleza tão singular não lhe parecia ser terrena.

— Não queria assusta-la... — Aquela voz não lhe parecia sua, muito rouca. O tempo sem uso a danificou, pelo que parece. — Ei...

Estendeu uma das mãos, mas a garota continuava acuada do outro lado de sua curiosa cabana. Agarrava-se a capa que usava e se arrastava lentamente para o canto pronta para escapar, mas ele não estava pronto para deixa-la ir.

— Foi você que me ajudou? — Enrolou um cacho entre os dedos, puxando a mecha com nervosismo, podia vislumbrar a grama e as raízes fora daquele espaço, refletindo no tempo de fuga. Tinha sonhado com o despertar dele, mas agora desperto não sabia o que fazer e como agir, só queria fugir. Talvez fosse melhor assim, afinal ele já estava recuperado. — Minha mente está confusa, lembro de ter me perdido da minha comitiva...

— Comitiva? Você tinha uma comitiva? — A menção da comitiva agitou Sarah e por um momento ela se esqueceu de seu plano de fuga. Aturdida pela ideia de mais gente está perdida na floresta ou a procura dele. Deveria ter ido à cidade para saber se alguém estava desaparecido. — Todos devem estar a sua procura, então...

— Não era uma comitiva assim, amigos... — Ao ter a atenção dela, engoliu em seco, buscando uma desculpa qualquer para manter a jovem donzela junto a si. — Perdi-me de meus amigos, companheiros de caça. Jurava estar seguindo um caminho e acabei caindo em outro, tudo ficou confuso, vozes, sussurros, um frio terrível e então...

— Está tudo bem... — O pavor no rosto dele, a trouxe de volta, sorriu passando os dedos pela pequena cicatriz na testa dele. — A floresta gosta de pregar peças nos desavisados. Não precisa se recordar disso. Fui eu que o salvei, posso ajudá-lo a voltar para o seu grupo.

— Creio ainda estar fraco para isso, mas onde estamos? É uma moradia muito curiosa.

— Embaixo de uma ameixeira. — Corou, voltando a remexer na mecha de seu cabelo.

— Muito engenhoso. Não há perigo?

Agora desperto era quase impossível evitar as conversas que sempre ocorriam. Sarah se viu perguntando e debatendo os temas que tantas noites tinha sonhado e aos poucos eles foram entrando na brincadeira perigosa que é amor. Andrew se ressentia por não ter dito a verdade a jovem e quando já se sentia bem o suficiente para ir embora ele fez a revelação, desculpou-se e declarou-se.

Ela poderia ter se chateado, emburrando-se e ido embora, mas o verdadeiro amor é sempre generoso e não houve ressentimentos. Juntos eles caminharam até a casa do pais dela. Pegaram um cavalo e quando o príncipe cruzou os portões da muralha, Sarah estava em sua garupa, cavalgavam juntos perante todo reino.

O Rei e a rainha sempre foram benevolentes com as escolhas do filho e dessa vez não foi diferente. Receberam sua bela noiva de braços aberto, uma nova filha e em pouco tempo o casamento foi anunciado para todo reino.

Um mês foi o tempo que durou o noivado. O casamento ocorreu junto com a coroação do príncipe. Todo o reino se alegrou em partilhar a felicidade de seu mais novo soberano. Visitantes de outros reinos também vieram para ambas às cerimônias, tudo parecida perfeito para a Rainha Sarah e o Rei Andrew.

No entanto o _"feliz para sempre"_ é singular, é eterno e é um momento, um momento que vale por toda a eternidade. Andrew e Sarah eram pessoas maravilhosas que mereciam ser felizes,

Ele seria um rei bom e justo. Ela uma rainha adorada e caridosa, além de se amarem imensamente e todo o reino ama-los de volta. Apesar do amor ser um sentimento universal, sempre há de existir aqueles que não conseguem ver sua a beleza e virtudes. Corações negros e pecaminosos. O tempo era de paz, mas o caos havia se instalado em um ser: Arianne.

Filha da casta mais alta de nobres em _Treerying_ , Arianne cresceu achando que seria a escolhida do príncipe. Seu pai era amigo íntimo do rei, além de sempre ter sido considerada a mais bela entre todas as outras garotas da nobreza. A chegada de Sarah arruinou todas as suas pretensões. Era bonita o suficiente para ferir o seu ego e humilde o para não ser aceitável. Foi trocada por uma qualquer, esquecida por todos.

Não conseguia viver a margem dessa história, servindo a eles, quando deveria ser ela sentada no trono. Havia sido criada para reinar e não para obedecer. Durante a primavera foi anunciada a gestação da Rainha, desse dia em diante Arianne jurou a si mesma que faria tudo que estivesse ao seu alcance para estragar a felicidade deles, para tomar o que lhe pertencia.

Sua inveja e cobiça só aumentavam, levando-a se interessar por contos proibidos e maldições inquebráveis. A medida que lia seu interesse aumentava, aprofundando-se em artes antigas e maléficas. No auge de sua obsessão ela foi em busca daquilo que um dia feriu o príncipe, aprofundou-se nas áreas mais negras daquele lugar sombrio e encontrou algo, algo que lhe daria mais poder do que sequer um dia sonhou conseguir.

Há muito tempo ela tinha sonhado com o príncipe, em casar com ele, ser sua princesa e futura rainha. Mãe dos futuros herdeiros do trono, mas até mesmo nessa tenra época a imagem de ser cercada por todos e ter em mãos tudo que lhe fosse pedido era o que mais lhe enchia os olhos, atualmente era a única coisa que desejava. O príncipe, agora rei, deveria pagar, mas não o queria mais, queria o poder e tudo que ele acarretava.

Que as sombras tragassem tudo de bom que houvesse no mundo de Andrew.

O pronunciamento da gravidez da rainha não mexeu apenas com Arianne, mas com o imaginário de todos, pessoas vinham de muito longe presentear a criança real, com lindos mimos, berços feitos das madeiras mais raras, chocalhos de ouro e prata; bonecas de porcelana e vestidos de seda. Também houve os presentes humildes bonecas de pano, canções, histórias e profecias, profecias de diversas maneiras diferentes. Clamavam sobre a beleza, benevolência, astucia, temperamento; tempo de vida, de reinado, casamento, herdeiros e o principal: qual seria o sexo do primogênito do rei.

A maioria dizia um menino. Alguns poucos falavam em meninas, alguns previam morte e destruição. Outros disseram que a criança nasceria natimorta. Houveram profecias comuns e aquelas que falavam de traição a aborto. Por essas e outras razões foram proibidas qualquer profecia sobre a vinda do primeiro herdeiro. Mesmo que não fosse próximo a rainha ou ao rei, qualquer um que ousasse dizer como seria o futuro da criança real estava fadado ao calabouço e ao julgamento do rei.

Todavia um senhor de muita idade conhecido do pequeno vilarejo onde a rainha nascera veio até o palácio ter com ela. O senhor era famoso por seus unguentos e previsões geralmente feitas sobre as estações e como as plantações deveriam ser trabalhadas. Nunca falhou, por essa razão ela o ouviu, as escondidas em sua sala privativa:

" _Tempos de caos se aproximam, uma era escura e negra se iniciará. E não há muito o que fazer, pois a escolhida da escuridão já foi eleita, as sombras batem as portas. É tempo de se refugiar, todo o reino deve evacuar, minha senhora. Eu vi as trevas e ela quase a matou. No entanto eu vi luz, não aqui, pois toda forma de beleza e virtude morrerá antes do inverno chegar._

 _Mas sua filha sobreviverá como a criança de primavera que será. Uma flor, radiante como o Sol, fadada a grandes feitos, abençoada por Deus. Será ela a portadora da arma para destruir o mal, mas para isso terá que se aprofundar na floresta, não fará sozinha alguém de um lugar distante a ajudará a se tornar a salvadora do nosso tempo. Aquela que trará a luz! "_

Sarah ficou perplexa, sem saber ou ter o que dizer ao pobre homem, passou a mão pelo ventre pouco visível ainda.

— Não terminei minha rainha, mas isso não faz parte da profecia é apenas um aviso: o maior empecilho para o sucesso da missão de sua criança será você. Às vezes é preciso permitir que eles se arrisquem, mesmo que isso signifique vê-los se machucar.

Após a partida do ancião Sarah permaneceu em sua sala privativa no castelo. Observando o sol se pôr e a noite cair, que a verdade fosse dita, os dias pareciam mais curtos e frios. Ela já sabia que algo estava para acontecer.

A rainha contou a seu rei tudo que ouviu, aflita e desesperada, mas Andrew não era homem de profecias, encantos e magia. Até mesmo a criatura que o atacara até hoje ele desacreditava de sua existência. Havia de ter uma resposta lógica para tal situação, era o que ele sempre dizia. Para acalentar o coração dela, mandou reforçar a segurança do reino, que de nada adiantou, pois, o tempo passava e mais nervosa ela ficava.

Em uma noite tempestuosa em meados do outono eles foram atacados. Pelo o que? Ninguém sabe. Por sombras, talvez. Pelo manto negro que caiu, uma noite sem luar, sem estrelas. Crianças morreram em seus leitos, idosos se abraçaram e sussurram a última nota de amor. Como lutar com aquilo que não se pode ver?

Andrew ergueu-se desesperado, pegou seu comandante que conhecia cada esconderijo daquele lugar e entregou Sarah aos cuidados dele, juntos entraram em uma das câmaras secretas do castelo que desembocava aos fundos da muralha, aos pés da floresta.

Sarah acordou a Vila e levou consigo quem pode, ela conhecia um lugar. Muitos ali conheciam as lendas de um canto escondido entre as densas arvores, um tipo de fortaleza, construída por aqueles que foram expulsos da floresta nos primeiros tempos, um lugar sagrado, nunca achado.

Mesmo descrente de que esse lugar existia, Sarah acreditou que o encontraria. Apertou firme o pequeno pingente do colar dado por sua mãe e caminhou por entre a floresta. Refugiando-se em todos os locais que conhecia, buscando clareiras onde a luz do luar pudesse chegar até eles. O Sol começava a surgir no horizonte quando ela encontrou um local escondido por espinhos

Uma clareira, uma cidade de pedras, onde ao fundo podia vislumbrar a queda de uma cachoeira. Um refúgio para aquele reino desabrigado.

Naquele recanto eles construíram seu lar e rapidamente aprenderam como a vida poderia voltar a funcionar

Quem estava dentro podia ver o que acontecia fora, mas quem estava fora não via nada do que ocorria na clareira. Cheia de passagens secretas para que pudessem sair e entrar, mas muito cuidado era preciso. Pois se saíssem por algum lugar e não soubesse o caminho de volta perdidos pelo bosque estariam para sempre.

Para chegar a tal clareira precisava passar por um labirinto de arvores, um denso caminho de espinhos e uma cascata de trepadeiras, o local era protegido por antigas magias. Naquele lugar sagrado eles viveram em sociedade, abrigando todos que fugissem da noite sem fim que caiu sobre o reino de _Treerying_ como eles.

Por muito tempo Sarah esperou, de vez em quando incursões eram feitas para ver se havia algum paradeiro do rei, mas nenhum rastro dele foi avistado, nem mesmo notícias de sua senhoria foram ouvidas.

Em uma tarde de primavera, quando todas as cerejeiras desabrocharam sua filha nasceu, com seus cabelos rosa e os olhos verdes de seu falecido marido, a ela foi dada o nome de Sakura. Naquele local toda a população conhecia a profecia e juraram que protegeriam a princesa até a chegada do príncipe. Foi decidido que Sakura nunca colocaria os pés fora daquela clareira até o tempo certo, pois a nova soberana de Treerying também conhecia a profecia.

Arianne havia conseguido o poder e como ele lhe fizera bem, escravizara a maioria das pessoas que tinham ficado para trás, matou o rei e tomou o poder. No entanto ela temia a profecia, tinha entre seus homens alguém como o velho ancião que agora se encontrava trancafiado nos calabouços da fortaleza.

Seu homem havia visto a sua ruína nas mãos da futura princesa e de um príncipe que viria de um lugar muito distante. Ao saber disso Arianne tratou logo de dar um jeito de matar todo menino que nascia nos reinos vizinhos. Até mesmo nos reinos mais distantes, que ela dominasse tudo e que ninguém nunca tirasse o poder dela.

Afinal quem seria capaz de desafia-la?

.

.

* * *

 **Nota:** Sim, vocês já conhecem e sim, muitas mudanças. Estou reescrevendo e logo mais a versão que já existe na minha conta será apagada. Então acompanhem essa.


	2. A Flor que Cresceu Entre os Vincos

**Nota:** Para quem não acreditava mais, cá estou.

Eu sinto muito por isso, não queria deixar a fanfic sem atualizações por tanto tempo. Eu acabei deixando acumular até dezembro e ai as coisas enrolaram na minha vida e tudo ficou atrasada, a entrada na faculdade, a faculdade, os trabalhos, mas agora estou aqui e para quem não tem o costume de ler minhas histórias a minha atualização é mensal. Como fiquei muito tempo sem postar pretendo atualizar de novo ainda essa semana e depois disso só mês que vem.

Uma boa leitura a todos;*

* * *

.

.

 **Um Príncipe as Avessas**

.

.

Assim como o tempo segue sem parar a vida na clareira também seguiu e floresceu. As pessoas se acomodaram nas construções que a natureza tinha criado, remontando-as como lhe convinham e até mesmo criando outras novas quando necessário. Plantaram uma horta, exploraram um lugar, descobriram um pequeno córrego que terminava em um lago dentro dos seus limites. Tinham animais para caçar; frutas para comer; tudo que precisavam para viver em paz e segurança.

Todavia cautela nunca foi um mal.

Após se firmarem, as divisões de tarefas e trabalhos começaram a surgir com vigilância sendo a prioridade. Uma equipe de batedores era necessária para verificar se nenhuma ameaça externa estava por perto. Com o tempo outras funções que exigiam a saída de algumas pessoas começaram a serem necessárias, como trazer alguns itens a mais que a floresta pudesse fornecer, buscar por novas pessoas e manter a manutenção dos tuneis de acesso, que eram muitos.

Todas as decisões eram tomadas em uma assembleia. Pelo bem de Sakura, Sarah fez com que todos lhe prometessem não trata-las de forma diferenciada, acreditava ser melhor para as duas que sua condição não fosse revelada. Tal pedido foi difícil de início, visto que a maioria das pessoas que tinham conseguido escapar eram serviçais do castelo e camponeses que além de tudo viam a Sarah como sua salvadora. O tempo passou e a princesa cresceu, protegida do mundo nesse recanto criado por Deus.

* * *

.

 **A Flor que Cresceu Entre os Vincos**

.

* * *

O Sol despontava preguiçoso no horizonte, na fenda onde moravam os antigos moradores de _Treerying_ ainda não dava para vê-lo, apenas o céu passando do lilás para o laranja. O topo do paredão rochoso que se estendia as costas do lugar brilhava pelos poucos raios que começavam a alcança-lo.

O paredão era belo e majestoso com suas trepadeiras que pareciam serpentear por sua extensão; o Vale era protegido por ambos lados, tendo essa maciça parede de pedra de um lado e do outro densas arvores que mantinham aquele recanto escondido, protegendo-o do mundo com sua – quem sabe; magia, como reza a lenda.

Poucas pessoas eram vistas àquela hora do dia, a maioria ainda dormia. Aqui e ali o despertar era percebido pela fumaça a subir na chaminé do padeiro, os patrulheiros voltarem a suas casas, os cães serem soltos para mais uma caçada. E em uma casa afastada da Vila e da orla da floresta, na outra extremidade, bem perto do paredão, uma garota afoita pulava a janela de seu quarto, descendo pelas grades florais a lateral de sua casa.

Usava uma capa de linho cinza escura, a mantinha bem junto ao corpo, escondendo-se da melhor forma que podia. Com os ombros encolhidos ela corria as escondidas, circundando o vilarejo, caminhando pelos limites da orla e enfiando-se entre as arvores, perseguindo o som da água corrente que a cada passo ficava mais próximo.

Um lago com águas cristalinas surgiu em meio as arvores e samambaias, prostrou-se a sua frente e com a mão em forma de concha tomou um pouco d'agua, molhou sua nuca para logo em seguida atravessa-lo, pulando de pedra em pedra até a margem posterior, os raios já incidiam por entre os ramos das samambaias. Afastou a folhagem tendo uma vista gloriosa do Sol coroando e para sua alegria não estava só.

Um sorriso luminoso surgiu nos lábios rosados, abaixou o capuz de sua capa deixando as madeixas rosadas livres. Apesar de ter quase certeza que sua chegada foi ouvida, Sakura fez o possível para caminhar na surdina, evitando pisar na vegetação e preferindo as rochas e raízes fortes. Passou por cima de uma das partes da raiz da castanheira que ele se apoiava, pulando as costas do rapaz que observava a paisagem.

— Chris!

Abraçou o jovem de cabelos acaju, pelas costas, apertando o mais forte que conseguia; afundou a cabeça no pescoço dele, embriagando-se na fragrância suave que ele possuía, tão gostosa, tão familiar.

— Senti tanta a sua volta. Cheguei a pensar que não voltaria mais. — A voz saiu abafada, porém audível e adorável aos ouvidos dele, sorriu, jogando a cabeça para trás. Chris virou-se a puxando pela cintura e soltando-a de seu agarre. Retirou algumas mechas rosadas da frente do rosto alvo, dando um beijo em cada uma das bochechas.

— Quanta bobagem, até parece que eu não voltaria. O que acha que tem lá fora que pode vir a me segurar? — Sakura remexeu os ombros, livrando-se dos braços dele e se sentado ao seu lado.

— Não sei, mas o pai do Dany e o Simon, eles morreram e... — A voz dela morreu antes que terminasse a frase. Sua mãe não tinha deixado que ela visse, o que tinha acontecido, o que trouxeram de volta, mas sempre tinham as histórias do corpo seco, cortado e dilacerado.

— Dois bêbados e descuidados. Eu sou diferente — A voz dele parecia o ronronar de um gato, o sorriso fácil e sagaz. Sakura não pode deixar de enrubescer, fitando os olhos cinzentos e felizes, a pele clara queimada pelo sol, Chris ainda era Chris, bonito como o nascer do dia e convencido como só ele podia ser —, sei me cuidar muito bem. — Revirou os olhos, dando um leve toque no ombro dele.

— É, mas...

Sakura foi interrompida por ele, que lhe silenciou com o dedo indicador em riste bem próximo dos lábios dela. Fechou o cenho, pronta para protestar pela interrupção quando a bolsa de lona dele foi jogada sobre o seu corpo.

— Eu trouxe morangos silvestres, come-los é muito melhor do que ficar nessa discussão sem sentido. — Pegou o embrulho dentro da bolsa dele, que além do morango também tinha queijo e pão. Repartiu com ele, retirou a capa e comeu sua parte em silêncio, apreciando a calmaria na clareira.

— Agora que você voltou pode continuar a me ensinar a usar o arco. — Sorriu, mordendo a ponta de um morango.

— Sakura...

— Por favor! — Agarrou a camisa de linho dele — Eu não vou contar nada a ela, sabe que não conto. — No entanto Chris se afastou do agarre da garota. — Eu não posso sair da Vila, não posso participar das reuniões, não posso fazer a maioria dos trabalhos. Sabe que eu não deveria nem mesmo estar aqui. — se levantou, chutando alguns gravetos para longe, jogando os cabelos por sobre os ombros — Não me tire isso também.

Chris suspirou, já conhecia muito bem aquela história, aquela expressão de falso sofrimento e aquela cena. Tantas foram as vezes que discutiu tal assunto com Sakura, sabia que se a mãe dela desconfiasse sobre onde estavam ou o que faziam, sobraria para ele, sempre sobrava. No entanto também entendia os pontos da jovem princesa e na maioria das vezes acabava pendendo para o lado dela.

Durante os anos que se passaram Sarah se tornou demasiadamente protetora para com a filha, não só pelas fatídicas palavras do ancião, mas também por ser tudo que lhe restava. Na verdade, a ex-rainha não gostava de pensar naquela profecia e evitava que todos o mencionassem, ou ensinassem a Sakura qualquer coisa relacionada a luta ou defesa, apesar de saber que era necessário.

Quando ela era pequena haviam decidido que ela só deveria saber sobre tudo quando crescesse, e Sarah tinha dito que seria a pessoa a contar tudo a Sakura. Bem, ela estava agora no alto dos seus 16 anos, não era um adulto, tampouco era uma criança e ainda assim nada lhe foi revelado. Chris tinha certeza que nem contariam, Sarah postergaria o quanto lhe fosse cabido esse assunto.

— Sua mãe me mata se descobrir isso.

— Só se você contar a ela. — Sabia que não deveria facilitar, ou se deixar levar, mas era difícil lhe negar algo quando ela sorria daquele jeito e o fitava com tanta intensidade.

— Vou pegar os arcos. — Sakura se ergueu em um salto, esfuziante.

— Não acredito, não acredito, não acredito! — Em meio a sua alegria não o viu comentar baixo que nem ele acreditava que tinha resolvido dar continuidade a essa loucura, da mesma forma como foi começar a ensina-la a usar a espada.

Com os arcos em mãos, seguiram caminho por entre a relva baixa, distanciando-se um pouco mais da margem do lago, mas ainda podendo ouvir o som da água, mas sempre caminhando dentro da parte que cabia ao recanto, apesar de Sakura não conhecer, Chris sabia até onde podia se embrenhar no meio daquelas matas.

Caminharam até o ponto onde tinha umas arvores nodosas e secas, quase ninguém ia para aquela ponta onde a vegetação era mais fechada e não tinha como fazer plantio ou colher frutos. Um bom lugar para se praticar arco e flecha sem chamar atenção ao redor.

— Assim? — Puxou a corda do arco com toda a sua força, erguendo-o na altura de seu queixo, um dos olhos fechado, mirava em um ponto nodoso de uma das três arvores que estavam a sua frente.

— Onde está mirando? — Chris estava bem a suas costas, um passo de distância dela.

— Arvore do meio, o nó no topo esquerdo. — Ouviu o suspirar e assim que os dedos dele tocaram seu braço um arrepio lhe subiu a espinha.

— Sua postura está errada. — Ajeitou a angulação do braço dela, arrumando a postura, os ombros, levando o cotovelo para trás e mantendo a corda do arco bem rente ao rosto de Sakura. — Mantenha seu ombro e cotovelo na mesma reta — Sussurrou ao pé do ouvido dela, que começava a sentir seu coração palpitar. — Mantenha os olhos abertos e a ponta da flecha entre, é assim que você deve mirar. — Ela nem conseguia mais manter sua atenção focada no ponto que tinha comentado, até mesmo tinha esquecido em que lugar estava mirando. A mão dele percorreu sua coluna e ela soltou a flecha.

— Acertou a arvore certa.

— Certo...

— A arvore. — Chris apontou para o lugar no meio do tronco que a flecha dela estava fincada. Sakura deu dois passos para o lado, evitando a proximidade entre eles. — Tinhas dito que queria acertar um pouco mais acima.

— Sim...

— Você aprende rápido. — Sorriu, puxando uma das mechas de seu sedoso cabelo para frente e enrolando entre seus dedos. Inconscientemente ela deu alguns passos para frente, mas parou, e antes que fizesse, ou falasse qualquer estupidez resolveu fazer o caminho de volta. Treinaria sozinha, seria melhor assim. — Espera! Sakura?! — Não atendeu aos chamados dele e continuou sua caminhada, ele tentava segura-la, mas ela continuava a se esquivar de seu agarre. Foi quase as margens do lago que a mão dele encontrou com o braço dela e a puxou para junto de si. O encontrão a fez estremecer e como antes se afastou. — Aconteceu algo? — Sakura manteve os lábios bem pressionados em uma linha tensa, desviando seu olhar.

Chris afastou algumas mechas rosadas e rebeldes, podendo apreciar o rosto alvo, porém o toque foi um embrulho no estomago de Sakura. Tantas sensações despertas em um dia nenhuma delas conseguia nomear ou entendia. Tudo bem, ela sempre se sentiu desconfortável pela proximidade dele com outras pessoas; quando ele saia em missão sentia uma saudade tremenda, mas nunca antes, um toque resultou em todas sensações confusas.

Em meio a sua confusão e desespero de se ver longe daquelas sensações Sakura fez a única coisa que lhe parecia coerente para mantê-lo afastado, empurrou-o em direção ao lago. Mas o que ela não esperava é que por reflexo ele a agarrasse e a levasse junto.

— Não! — Espalmou as mãos na água, tremendo dos pés à cabeça, fitando o próprio vestido e corpete ensopados — Como vou explicar isso a minha mãe? — Nadou até a margem, apoiando-se nas pedras, já estava com metade do tronco para fora quando Chris a puxou de volta para água, empurrando-a para baixo. — Não!

— Ela não vai nem perceber que saiu de casa quando subir pela janela. — Sakura volta a emergir jogando água nele.

— Vai notar meu cabelo molhado.

— Nós secamos. — Chris a segurou pelo braço para que parasse de jogar água na direção dele, puxando-a para junto de seu corpo.

— Eu senti muita a sua falta. — E lá estava ela, falando algo que se arrependeria, sendo repetitiva, desnecessária. Simplesmente não teve como segurar essas palavras. O Sol parecia refletir dentro dos olhos acinzentados, destacando os pequenos pontinhos lilases e ela já não conseguia ouvir mais nada.

Fitou os lábios bem delineados, as bochechas corando e seu coração batendo forte, Sakura ainda não entendia, mas sentia, sentia e queria. Queria por demais. Todavia Chris sabia o que estava acontecendo e antes que fosse além do que deveria ele a soltou e se afastou.

— Precisamos ir, sua mãe deve estar acordando.

— Chris, eu...

— Chris! Chris! — A conversa deles foi interrompida por um dos rapazes que cuidava dos animais, corria desesperado em direção ao lago. — O pessoal chegou. Querem você no... — Emudeceu assim que avistou Sakura na outra margem, com os olhos esbugalhados procurou por auxilio no rapaz que já estava de pé.

— Sinto muito, mas eu não vou poder...

— Tudo bem, melhor ir logo. — Chris ainda ficou por um tempo fitando a garota espremer os cabelos tentando tirar o excesso d'água antes de partir em disparado.

Sakura queria não ter ficado chateada, porém ficou. Não por Chris tê-la deixado só, ou por ter que arranjar uma forma sozinha de se secar, mas pelos segredos. Por todos os segredos que aquele lugar carregava e por todo mundo parecer esconder algo dela com tanto fervor. Sempre foi assim desde menina. Diversos assuntos não eram tratados na frente dela e as pessoas a olhavam estranho com medo, piedade e as vezes com um pouco de adoração.

Jogou a capa por sobre os ombros, mesmo sabendo que era inútil tentar se esconder àquela hora do dia, correu de volta para a sua casa da mesma forma como tinha feito pela manhã. Ao chegar a lateral do casebre o circundo com cuidado, mantendo o corpo bem abaixo do batente da janela.

Dessa vez não entraria pela janela de seu quarto, nos fundos da casa ao invés de se virar para a residência, virou para o paredão que sua casa tinha sido construída quase colada. Quando pequena costumava escala-lo porque diziam que gigantes vivam em uma das cavernas, mas nunca chegou perto de nenhuma delas, sua mãe a arrancava antes mesmo de subir um metro. Já mais velha, usava-o para chegar a janela do corredor do segundo andar. Com cuidado o escalou, colando as mãos nos lugares certos, esforçando-se para fazer o mínimo barulho possível, ao chegar na altura da janela, impulsionou o corpo para trás e se agarrou ao parapeito, empurrando seu corpo para dentro de casa.

Respirou fundo, caminhando lentamente em direção a porta de seu quarto, a cada passo que dava alguns ruídos surgiam, de primeira pensou que era sua mãe subindo a escada, mas sons vinham todos do primeiro andar e nenhum em sua direção. Logo os ruídos se tornaram vozes, vozes nervosas e ansiosas, esgueirou-se até a escada, ficando de joelhos no assoalho para tentar enxergar o interior da sala de estar.

— A floresta está cada dia mais perigosa, aconteceu outra vez — A ansiedade do tom chegava a causar palpitações em Sakura. — Mais um desaparecimento. — O som de louça fina se chocando encheu o ar e mesmo não estando lá, sabia que uma tensão tinha se formado pelo silêncio que se seguiu.

— Quem?

— O filho do moleiro, Jamie, apenas um menino. — Uma terceira pessoa foi quem respondeu a sua mãe, conhecia aquela voz era da senhora que cuidava da escola da Vila, podia apostar que o primeiro era o responsável pela horta. — Da mesma maneira como ocorreu com Simon, o pai dos gêmeos barulhentos — Sakura se espantou com a informação, para ela disseram que Simon tinha sido mordido por uma fera e morto, não que ele estava desaparecido... Na floresta, na floresta que Chris vivia em suas incursões.

Apertou o corrimão da escada com força, sentindo as farpas entrarem na palma de sua mão, porém o aperto em seu peito era bem mais incomodo naquele momento.

— Acredito que Peter já mandou chamar nossos melhores batedores para sair em busca do rapaz, mas... — A respiração de Sakura parou junto com a fala do homem. _Não. Não. Não...Ele acabou de voltar._ — A senhora já sabe as chances de voltarem com novidades são poucas. Podemos perder até mais... — A ansiedade na voz dele ficou novamente obvia — Dizem que _ela_ está cada vez pior, que está _caçando_...

— Não falaremos disso aqui! — Sakura ouviu o som da madeira rangendo sobre os pés de sua mãe, afastou-se do vão da escada como se pressentisse que ela iria até o corredor para ver se não estaria escutando a conversa. — Mesmo eu achando arriscado, não podemos esquecer dos nossos. Ele ainda pode estar por lá, escondido, com medo, que os meninos tenham muito suce... — Sarah foi interrompida por uma voz que fez todo o seu corpo gelar de aflição.

— Eu também vou! — Sarah se virou para o topo da escada, Sakura surgiu pingando água, com a capa de linho sobre os ombros, cabelos desgrenhados e a expressão séria e decidida, o coração da rainha quase parou.

— Não! Não vai!

— Por que? — Bradou irritada, descendo os lances de escada com agilidade. — Tem gente lá fora precisando de ajuda.

— Não da sua ajuda. Lá fora você não tem serventia alguma, a não ser um peso morto. — Fez o possível para que sua voz não a traísse e todo o seu temor por aquela cena não ficasse claro, precisava ser forte, precisava ser dura.

— Não seria. Eu, eu...eu sou rápida e pequena posso me embrenhar na mata muito bem. Sei me virar, eu vivo no bosque daqui com o Chris, e eu sei que ele vai. Temos sintonia, ele tá me ensinando a atirar e... — parou, fitando os olhos âmbar de sua mãe dançarem, flamejarem como acontecia quando ela ficava enraivecida. — sei segurar muito bem uma espada.

— Que ótimo! Aprender a se portar como uma dama você não deseja, mas desobedecer todas as minhas ordens é muito do seu interesse. Você não deveria pôr os pés naquele bosque, não deveria chegar perto do lago.

— Eu não saí do perímetro, continuei dentro do vale.

— Foi para muito longe, não sabe o que poderia te acontecer. — Sarah segurou a ambos os braços de Sakura. — Não a quero naquele lugar. Quantas vezes preciso repetir? — Soltou um suspiro cansado. Tocando o rosto alvo e delicado de sua filha, fitando seus olhos verdes tão parecidos com os do pai. — Eu a quero protegida e a salvo.

— Por que? Por que eu tenho que ficar a salvo se tem pessoas sumindo? O que acontece lá fora? — Afastou seu rosto das mãos de sua mãe. — Por que mentiram para mim sobre os desaparecimentos? Por que tem coisas que vocês não dizem na minha presença. — Sarah chegou a abrir a boca para responde-la. — E não diga que é por falta de idade, porque crianças sabem de mais coisas do que eu sei, todos sabem.

— Sakura...

— Eu vou com eles.

— Você não vai! Nem que para isso eu tenho que te amarrar na cama. Você vai entrar no seu quarto e ficar lá, até eu mandar você sair. E se me desobedecer, Sakura, eu juro que você nunca mais vai pôr os pés para fora dessa casa. — Sentiu seus olhos arderem, as lágrimas queimando, não de tristeza, mas de raiva, uma raiva que não conseguia segurar.

Sua mãe não permaneceu para continuar a discussão, ou falar qualquer outra coisa, virou-se para o interior da sala e chamou os outros dois presentes que se mantiveram quietos durante toda a discussão, um a um passaram por Sakura em direção a porta.

— Logo mais eu retorno e espero que esteja mais calma e onde eu mandei que estivesse. — A porta fechou atrás de si e Sakura correu para o quarto, mas não para obedece-la, nunca para isso. Se sua mãe achava que ficaria parada, estava muito enganada, sua vida toda quis sair daquele lugar, quis conhecer o que tinha do outro lado da floresta, ninguém nunca quis lhe contar ou levar então ela veria por conta própria.

.

.

* * *

 **Notas** : Espero que tenham gostado. Não deixem de me dizer o que acharam.

.

.

 _Até & Beijos;*_

.

.

 _Fleur D'Hiver!_


	3. Os Arranjos Invisíveis

Ela tinha pensado que fugir seria fácil. Só precisaria dá coragem para desobedecer a mãe e isso ela tinha até de sobra. Tirou a roupa molhada escolhendo um vestido de lã grosso, confortável e quente. Arrumou uma bolsa de lona com coisas que acreditava ser de valia e saiu de casa.

Sempre pelos cantos, esgueirando-se silenciosamente, mas era incrível como sempre que estava prestes a alcançar a orla da floresta algo acontecia. Um bicho, alguém, vários alguéns, o leiteiro e galinhas, muitas galinhas resolviam cruzar o seu caminho e chamar atenção para ela e sua atividade suspeita.

Voltou para casa já para o fim da tarde. Batendo na roupa e tirando as pernas que a cobriam por inteiro. Parou antes de entrar no modesto casebre a sombra do paredão. Bem acima de seu nariz estava a chave para sua liberdade. Parecia ser apenas rocha maciça, mas ela sabia, desde de pequena, que por trás das trepadeiras tinha escondido em alguns pontos diversos buracos de minhoca enormes que levavam para o lado de fora, as mais altas ela podia até enxergar com um pouco de dificuldade.

Os tuneis daria para o lado oposto ao que Chris e seu grupo saiu, mas já era alguma coisa. Estando lá fora ela dava a volta e os encontraria, não podia ser tão difícil assim, muito menos eles terem ido tão longe. Ninguém vigiava o paredão, ninguém pensaria que ela fugiria por ele.

Correu para os fundos da casa, passando alça da bolsa pela parte da frente do corpo, mas assim que segurou na vegetação parou e observou ao seu redor. Ninguém usava aquela saída, ninguém ficava por ali, porém no meio do dia perceberiam se alguém ousasse escalar o paredão. Voltou para dentro de casa, com o seu interior queimando, convicta que nada a impediria de conhecer a Floresta Proibida e ajudar Chris no que fosse preciso.

.

 **Os Arranjos Invisíveis**

.

A porta do quarto foi aberta de supetão e Sakura parou o que fazia para fitar a mãe com as bochechas coradas, alguns fios de cabelo fora do coque fixo, arfante e com o ar severo. Com a sobrancelha erguida a analisava de cima abaixo, passando pelo rosto alvo uma pena branca que tinha encontrado dentro do baú ao é de sua cama, esforçando-se em não sorrir perante o estado da mãe.

— O que houve, mamãe? Por que está tão sobressaltada? — Sarah alisou a saia, respirando fundo, recompondo-se e mantendo sua postura.

— Muitas pessoas alegaram tê-la visto caminhando... — Sakura assumiu um ar pensativo e as maças do rosto de sua mãe ficaram ainda mais rubras — pela orla da Floresta!

— Que coisa não é mesmo? Mas eu não lembro de ter saído do quarto. — Deu de ombros voltando a mexer no baú aberto. Ao se redor tinham diversos itens de bonecas, a sapatos, vestidos e luvas que ela não usava e estavam todos enfiados ali dentro.

— Sakura, você saiu do quarto.

— Estava tão irritada comigo, não ousaria desobedece-la.

— Por que dessa bagunça? O que procura neste baú? — Sakura deu de ombros, jogando para o lago um corpete.

— O que fazer, é isso que procuro. — Deu de ombros votando sua atenção para a mãe. — Não tenho muitas opções trancada em meu quarto. — Sorriu, pegando um antigo livro de lendas infantis que tinha sido de Sarah antes de ser dela. Nem lembrava mais de ter isso. — Lembra quando você contava a história da princesa na torre? — Sarah sorriu, era uma das histórias favoritas de Sakura quando criança.

— Lembro sim, pedia que eu contasse todas as noites e perguntava...

— Por que a princesa tem que morrer, mamãe? — Completou por ela. Amava a história inteira, o cavaleiro, o mago, a torre, menos o final, não tinha como gostar dela não ter conseguido o seu final feliz, mas ainda era uma boa história.

— Sakura, hoje é um dia de festividade e tenho tantas coisas a fazer... — Não houve resposta, Sarah limpou a garganta. — Queria você junto comigo essa noite... — Sakura ergueu a cabeça, observando a mãe ainda a porta analisando a zona que ela fazia. Sabia o porquê de estar pedindo isso.

Culpa.

Culpa por ter gritado e se alterado. E também precaução. Era claro que ela não tinha acreditado que não saiu do quarto. Sua mãe sabia que tinha saído e queria ficar de olho a todo momento.

— É uma bobeira que se comemore quando tem pessoas desaparecidas. — Sarah respirou fundo, seu coração se apertava só de saber que sua filha tinha ouvido parte da conversa daquela manhã, se tudo tivesse sido dito dentro daquela sala, não sabia o que seria de si. Não conseguia imaginar, ou cogitar que Sakura pudesse de alguma maneira estar perto daquela mulher, mesmo ainda estando tão longe...

E se ela soubesse da existência dela então...

— Nós sempre temos a que comemorar. Estarmos vivas é uma delas. Agora venha, você vai comigo. — Sakura ergueu a cabeça contrariada, mas sua mãe não estava interessada no que a filha tinha a dizer. Foi até o armário e pegou um de seus vestidos favoritos da filha e que Sakura nunca usava. Puxou-a para se trocar, sobre protestos foi obedecida. — Não faça com que eu me atrase.

— Longe de mim, só quero ficar só e... — As alças de seu vestido foram puxados para baixo, sua mãe não estava nenhum um pouco interessada em suas reclamações. Preferiu ficar quieta e terminar de se despir.

Bufou puxando o vestido cheio de frufrus para cima, passando as alças pelos ombros. Sarah amarrou os cordões e fechou os botões da peça, a puxou, praticamente arrastou para frente do espelho que tinha no aposento. Era oval e grande, as pegava quase por inteiro, deixando apenas da canela para baixo fora de vista. Sarah passou as mãos pelos cabelos rosados de Sakura.

— Eu te amo tanto. — As palavras foram praticamente um sussurro, Sakura fitou o reflexo da mãe pelo espelho, os olhos âmbar tão escuros como poucas vezes viu. — Um dia você vai ter filhos e descobrir que nem toda proteção do mundo é suficiente. — Tocou a medalhinha no pescoço alvo, quase por reflexo, tinha sido de sua mãe antes de ser dela e ela costumava dizer que era para sua proteção. — Então você vai me entender. — Pegou a escova sobre a penteadeira, secando o cantinho de seus olhos, pondo-se a escovar as longas madeixas de sua filha.

Sakura observava a expressão da mãe um misto confuso de dor e alegria que ela não entendia. Nunca a entenderia, tinha certeza que poderiam passar mil anos e ela nunca entenderia porque daquele zelo exacerbado e de tantos segredos em volta delas. Não tinha como compreender. Passou os dedos pelo bordado no corpete, tinha sido ela a costurar, a amava, era sua mãe, só queria que as coisas não fossem como eram.

— O papai...

A escovação parou, Sakura a observava com atenção pelo reflexo no espelho e viu quando uma sombra pesou em seu semblante.

— Ele também saiu e não voltou mais? — Sarah parou, sua mão deu uma leve tremida.

— Não e não vamos falar sobre ele.

– Por que? Por que não podemos falar? Ele é o meu pai!

— Sakura, por favor. — Sarah separou algumas mechas para fazer uma trança, porém Sakura não permitiu, virando-se de frente para mãe.

— Se ele não saiu e nunca mais voltou o que aconteceu com ele? Quem ele é? Por que não podemos falar sobre? — Muitas perguntas, perguntas que despertavam lembranças dolorosas demais.

— Nós podemos.

— Nós nunca falamos! — Sarah esticou a mão para toca-la, mas Sakura repeliu o toque, virando o rosto, cheia de raiva.

— Nós vamos falar, eu prometo a você.

— E por que não falamos agora?

— Porque não!

Seu gritou ecoou pelo quarto, mãe e filha se encararam. Sakura soltou um suspiro irritado e voltou para o seu baú, recolhendo tudo que tinha deixado largado. Sarah resolveu se afastar deixando a filha só. Quando sua mãe voltou para chama-la calçou suas botas, sem ligar se ela reclamaria por não usar as sapatilhas. A vontade de sair que já não existia só somava com a sua irritação pela discussão. Antes de fechar o baú fitou o livro que tinha deixado em cima das outras coisa e resolveu tira-lo dali, jogando-o em cima da cama. Partiu, torcendo para que essa noite passasse logo.

Não podia negar que apesar de todas as suas tentativas para aquela noite não ser proveitosa, ela tinha falhado. Ajudar na arrumação da praça, se mostrou uma atividade melhor do que a encomenda, a conversa as pessoas e o trabalho foram aos poucos a acalmando. Colocou bandeirolas, enfeitou barracas, carregou pratos de comida para lá e para cá tudo ao som da afinação que os músico faziam em seus instrumentos.

No final a praça central estava encantadora, as barracas charmosas e as pessoas se divertiam. Esquivava-se do centro para não ser tirada para dançar, mas gostava de ver os pares se formando, alguns muito engraçados por sinal.

Escorou-se em um dos mastros, batendo palma no ritmo da dança, de onde estava podia ver a floresta e era tão estranho que a vida ali estivesse normal quando coisas terríveis poderiam estar a ocorrer a talvez menos de cem metros dali. Segurou sua medalhinha enrolando o cordão em seu dedo indicador.

Quando comentou com a mãe a ironia da situação só recebeu em troca mais mistérios.

— Você tem que entender. Essas pessoas passaram por um sofrimento muito grande e conhecem a verdadeira escuridão, por isso elas precisam comemorar. Comemorar por viverem em paz e em harmonia, isso acalenta seus corações. — Se bem ela sabe, a história é que eles eram nômades que, _de súbito,_ encontraram aquele lugar.

Tudo bem que ela não acreditava mais nessa história desde seus oito anos de idade, mas essa conversa sobre escuridão só reforçava que era tudo uma farsa. No entanto optou pelo silêncio, amanhã não estaria mais aqui e a chave para os mistérios estava lá, do outro lado das densas copas.

Suspirou pronta para pegar outro doce, quando ouviu o som do relinchar de um cavalo, virou-se observando a quietude do resto da Vila. O centro estava tão iluminado que todo o resto parecia deserto. Não conseguia ver nada, mas ouviu o mesmo som outra vez. Deu um passo na direção que achava ter vindo, porém sua mão foi puxada por um dos garotos imberbes. Andrew era um garoto bobo que perturbava a quem estivesse parado sempre que podia. Tentou se esquivar e escapar do aperto, mas ele a puxou pela cintura e logo eles estavam passando embaixo de um túnel, ao som de palmas.

No meio da dança os outros barulhos se perdiam e ela não conseguia escapar, observava afoita cada canto da praça em busca de um cavaleiro ou de alguém que venha do estabulo. Andrew a girou outra vez e eles acabaram parando em uma das pontas, onde ela pode ver a primeira movimentação, não era no estabulo, a pessoa veio correndo de outra direção e falava aflita com o Peter, o encarregado da segurança. Algo estava errado, algo estava muito errado. Sentiu um estranho aperto no peito.

 _Chris!_

Não poderia ser, ele saiu há muito pouco tempo para...

Seu coração batia forte, a altos compassos e sua respiração foi logo se tornando desregulada e pesada. Caminhou para o ponto contrário da dança, mas Andrew a puxou outra vez, com um solavanco brusco ela se soltou chamando a atenção dos pares de dança em volta deles. Não se importou com os olhares curiosos.

Desnorteada, tomou o seu caminho, empurrando qualquer um que surgisse a sua frente. Correu pela rua principal, invadindo jardins e quintais para tentar não ser percebida. Até que os viu, no final da clareira dois caçadores, um caído e o outro em pé, ambos pareciam em frangalhos.

Seu coração se comprimiu, sabia que não era, mas ainda assim buscou nos dois qualquer traço, qualquer mera semelhança com Chris. Precisava saber o que tinha acontecido, onde ele estava e porque eles tinham voltado sozinhos. Deixou a autopreservação para trás. E correu em direção ao semicírculo.

— ... não sabemos senhor, fomos atacados e separados... não ficamos para esperar, não tinha como — sangue escorria pela cabeça do homem que estava de pé. Eles estavam em frangalhos, diria que uma luta tinha acontecido, algo dentro dela se agitou. — só corremos e...

— E o Chris? — Todos se voltaram para ela, esbaforida e desesperada, Sarah se apavorou ao nota-la ali, ouvindo outra vez uma conversa que não deveria. O chefe da segurança veio em sua direção.

— Não é assunto para você, mocinha. — Puxou-a pelo braço, Sakura viu sua mãe virar o rosto na direção contraria a que ele a arrastava.

— Não! Mamãe, por favor! É o Chris... — remexia-se tentando se soltar, mas não tinha efeito. O garoto no chão tossiu, virando parte do corpo em direção a Sakura.

— Ele correu, ele escapou, antes que o... — antes que ele dissesse qualquer outra coisa um dos anciões o entregou um vidrinho esbranquiçado, impedido que ele continuasse a contar a Sakura o que tinha ocorrido, forçando-o a tomar aquela bebida.

— Antes que o que? Antes que o que? Espera... — Debatia-se sobre o aperto de Peter, mas o agarre dele não esmaecia. — Eu tenho o direito de ficar, eu tenho o direito de ouvir. Solte-me! — As palavras dela tiveram uma reação inesperada, Peter parou e a fitou petrificado. Sakura também ficou aturdida, estava falando a despeito não era sério. O homem olhou por sobre o ombro e ela realmente achou que ele a soltaria, mas foi só ilusão. Continuou a ser arrastada de volta para casa.

Frustração e indignação queimavam em seu peito, seus olhos ardiam por ser esforçar em conter o choro. Tão injusto, tão errado. Virou-se tentando enxergar alguma coisas, mas eles já eram pontos distantes, incluindo sua mãe, que permitiu e talvez tivesse ordenado, de alguma forma, que ela fosse escoltada/arrastada até em casa.

Peter abriu a porta da residência dela e sem cerimônia a empurrou para dentro, batendo a porta e se prostrando a frente dela. Poderia esbravejar, xinga-lo e dizer o quanto era inútil ele estava parado ali, já que algo sério tinha acontecido e ele estava servindo de carcereiro, ao invés de tentar resolver o problema. Porém ela não se deu o trabalho, já tinha um plano em mente e agora era a hora perfeita para executa-lo. Chris precisava dela.

Correu para o quarto, observando a claridade do centro da praça e ouvindo a música que ainda tocava. Peter fez questão de não leva-la pelo caminho principal atraindo pouquíssima, ou melhor, quase nenhuma atenção para eles. Acendeu as velas em seu quarto e o lampião da parede, para todos os efeitos ela passaria a noite inteira ali.

Puxou a bolsa de lona que tinha deixado embaixo da cama, pegou sua capa grossa e quente e jogou por cima dos ombros, pegou mais duas facas que Chris tinha lhe dado e enfiou uma na cintura e a outra na bota. Não tinha tempo de trocar de roupa, não sabia por quanto mais estaria só.

Respirou fundo, quando estava a porta do quarto, voltou, quase por instinto pegou o maldito livro infantil e o enfiou dentro da bolsa. Porque ela não fazia ideia, mas algo lhe dizia que aquele livro era necessário. Passou pela sala bem devagar para não atrair a atenção do homem a porta, cruzou a cozinha e, sem barulho, saiu pela porta dos fundos.

Não sabia de onde sua coragem vinha, mas ela estava ali e a adrenalina pulsava em suas veias. Com a bolsa cruzada na parte da frente do corpo, começou a tatear o paredão. O grande rochedo não eram liso, ele tinha suas próprias variações, mas Sakura podia distinguir pelo tato quais eram naturais e quais tinham sido feitas ou aumentadas pelo homem, exatamente para que a escalada fosse possível.

As fissuras talhada na pedra seguiam o caminho exato para a caverna. Era perigoso, uma derrapada e não queria nem pensar o que aconteceria com ela, mas enfim não desistiria, era a única opção viável e ela conseguiria, achou as três primeiras e segurando-se também nas plantas ela começou a sua subida.

De pouquinho em pouquinho foi subindo, tateando todos os cantos, tendo a certeza de onde colocar o pé primeiro antes de impulsionar o resto do corpo. Levou mais tempo do que o esperado, mas, por sorte, não foi notada. Quando já estava há, aproximadamente, 10 metros do chão, encontrou o que procurava.

Antes de toca-la, sentiu a corrente de ar pesada, as trepadeiras balançando, indicando o ponto exato que se encontrava a abertura. Impulsionou o corpo para frente, abrindo caminho entre a folhagem densa, arrastando-se para o interior da caverna. Já protegida no interior da galeria voltou sua atenção para o vilarejo. Um embrulho se formou em seu estomago e um nó em sua garganta, era estranho estar partindo assim, partindo escondida do único lugar que conheceu como lar a vida inteira.

Mesmo com raiva não podia deixar de pensar em sua mãe, que era um pontinho além do centro iluminado. Não sabia quando voltaria a vê-la, se voltaria a vê-la e se ela a perdoaria pela loucura que estava fazendo. Suspirou, já tinha ido longe demais para desistir e nem o queria.

Voltou-se para o interior da caverna escura e com cheiro de mofo. Com uma das mãos segurou as pontas da capa contra o corpo e começou sua caminhada a esmo, tateando a parede úmida com a outra mão.

A cada passo que dava mais úmido e bolorento o ar ficava. Aos poucos começou a ouvir o som de água corrente. Haviam goteiras por toda parte e o próprio chão era cheio de poças d'agua e lama. As paredes foram se tornando pegajosas e por essa razão resolveu parar de toca-las, o som foi ficando ainda mais forte. O chão começou a se tornar desnivelado, tropeçou duas vezes quase escorregando no lodo em uma delas. O que a levou a voltar a tatear a parede mesmo estando nojenta.

Não demorou para que começasse a enxergar uma luz fosca. O túnel no rochedo desembocava em uma cachoeira. Sua aproximação acordou alguns morcegos e ela se agachou assustada com a revoada. Perto da cachoeira o ambiente era mais claro, conseguia ver com nitidez, mas não menos perigoso. Com cuidado caminhou perto da margem observando o caminho que teria que fazer para conseguir chegar em terra firme.

Haviam diversas pedras uma sobre a outra que a levaria até a margem. O único problema é que por estarem por trás da cachoeiras todas eram molhadas e escorregadias. Agachou, para poder pular para a pedra mais próxima. Apoiou os cotovelos no chão enlameado, descendo pela parede até onde conseguia. Pulou, caindo sentada em cima dela. Manteve-se apoiada no paredão por medo de escorregar nas pedras lisas, enquanto passava de um ponto ao outro bem devagar.

Algumas gotas respingavam nela, mas isso não importava, só queria conseguir passar. Quase tinha perdido o equilíbrio duas vezes, sua situação piorou quando se viu tendo que largar a parede de pedras para seguir na direção da margem. Foi abaixada, pois assim se sentia mais segura. Por um mero deslize acabou derrapando em uma pedra oval e lisa, caindo direto no que tinha pensado ser uma lagoa formada pela cachoeira, mas assim que bateu na água sentiu a correnteza forte puxa-la, estava sendo arrastada para outra queda d'água.

Sakura se desesperou, debatendo-se na água para tentar mudar o seu curso. Estava perto da margem, tentava a todo custo se agarrar em tudo que via pela frente. Sua visão embaçada pela a agua, respirar também estava difícil. Tentou agarrar um galho em uma arvore baixa, mas ele arrebentou com o seu peso.

Por sorte e azar seu corpo bateu contra uma pedra, suas costas doeram com o impacto, sentiu um forte falta de ar, mas não parecia ter quebrado algo ou se machucado a sério. Suas costas queimavam e o ar entrava com dificuldade. Virou-se ficando de frente para a pedra, agarrou-se a ela engolindo a agua que ricocheteava em seu corpo, erguendo-se aos poucos, procurando ver se tinha alguma coisa que a sua volta que a levasse até a margem.

Mais à frente tinha outra pedra, tão grande quando a que estava, a diferença é que uma das arvores tinha um galho grosso balançando um pouco acima dela. O problema é que a inclinação dela era para direita e se não conseguisse ficar na mesma direção dela passaria direto e não teria mais nada.

Respirou fundo e rodeou a pedra em que estava impulsionando seu corpo na direção da outra. Foi por muito pouco que conseguiu se agarrar depois de ter engolido uma boa quantidade de água. Esticou-se ao máximo para pegar o galho e com muito esforço puxar parte do corpo para fora da agua.

Agarrada ao galho, foi se arrastando por ele, indo de pouquinho em pouquinho, brigando com a correnteza que teimava em puxa-la. Quando estava perto da margem voltou para água que nessa parte já não tinha a força de antes. Desabou na terra úmida, ainda com a água até o meio de suas coxas, porém não era forte o suficiente para arrasta-la. Ficou deitada com a bochecha escorada na terra, o ar entrando com dificuldade e seu peito a mil.

Sua respiração demorou a normalizar e ela demorou a sair do chão. Tanta luta a tinha cansado. Ergueu o corpo devagar, observando o entorno. A realidade só a atingiu quando se deparou com a cachoeira, seu coração voltou a acelerar. Tantas coisas aconteceram em tão pouco tempo que ela não pode ainda não tinha tomado consciência que tinha conseguido estava fora da zona segura que era o seu lar e provavelmente aquilo já era a Floresta Proibida. Aquele era o solo que não deveria pisar, onde ninguém naquela vila poderia ir.

Um lugar tão bonito era proibido, ergueu-se observando as copas densas as suas costas. O interior da floresta possuía uma beleza mortal e selvagem, inebriante aos seus olhos curiosos de Sakura. Apesar de temer aquele lugar pelas histórias entrecortadas que ouviu a vida inteira, uma excitação borbulhava em seu interior.

Apertou a bolsa contra o corpo dando um gemido baixo, estava tão mais leve, parte dos seus suprimentos tinha ido junto com a correnteza e o resto deveria estar destruído. Afastou essa perspectiva, não olharia agora, não faria diferença. Depois ela pensar no que fazer. Não queria entrar em pânico, queria tirar proveito daquela excitação que a preenchia.

Quieta e cautelosa ela começou a se embrenhar na mata. Esgueirando-se pela sombra e pelas plantas mais altas, tentando não fazer barulho. Alerta a tudo a sua volta, qualquer som desconhecido a fazia se sobressaltar e se encolher entre a folhagem.

Aos poucos, enquanto se aprofundava na floresta, o ar foi se tornando denso e frio. Ela vinha sentindo frio, a bastante tempo já. Pensava ser pelas roupas molhadas, mas poderia ter outra razão, parecia que a temperatura na floresta tinha caído drasticamente, porque não era possível que apenas suas roupas a fizessem ficar no estado em que estava, todo o seu corpo tremia.

O pio de uma coruja parou bem no meio e ela estancou onde estava, encolhida atrás de uma moita, tentando enxergar o que poderia ter silenciado a ave de forma tão brusca. Por um breve momento teve a impressão de ver algo como uma sombra percorrer a floresta, flutuando por entre a folhagem. Ficou encolhida com medo de ser vista, mas a verdade é que estava apavorada, sendo sua visão verdadeira ou não queria correr dali. Ficou quieta tremendo e olhando tudo a sua volta, quando nada aconteceu ela desembestou a correr.

Correu o mais depressa que pode. Sem se importar: em ser vista, ou com a falta de ar que lhe tomava, os galhos ricocheteando contra ela, ou as roupas molhadas dificultando a sua passada. Desenfreada como estava, nem olhava mais para onde estava indo ou o que ficava para traz. Ergueu um braço para evitar que os galhos continuasse a arranhar seu rosto. Por essa razão não viu que estava indo de encontro a uma pessoa que se encontrava de costas para ela.

O encontro a levou ao chão. Desnorteada, levou a mão a cabeça, tinha caído de bruços, apoiou as mãos na raiz exposta de uma arvore erguendo parte do tronco, quando uma lamina roçou sua bochecha. Ficou paralisada no chão, alerta. Tremia dos pés à cabeça, mas ainda assim se virou para se certificar de que era alguém de carne e osso, seria capaz de enfarta caso fizesse a criatura flutuante outra vez.

Mas não era nada bizarro ou de outro mundo. Apenas um jovem, talvez da idade dela. Alto, moreno, usava uma capa preta, lhe fitava com o ar sério e a espada empunhada em sua direção. Virou-se, deslizando para trás, ele a acompanhou com o olhar enquanto a lamina agora estava abaixo do pescoço fino tocando o seu colo. Sakura ainda tremia, mas mesmo com a espada em riste ela ficou quase aliviada em ver alguém a sua frente.

— Agora eu quero que me diga quem é? E que maldito lugar é esse? E é bom que eu goste da sua resposta, ou vai se arrepender amargamente de ter cruzado o meu caminho. — Como para reafirmar o que foi dito, como mágica, os olhos escuros que ela mal via ganharam uma coloração vermelha que brilhava na escuridão densa da floresta. E toda a segurança que ela pensou existe frente a outro ser humano se foi. E Sakura nunca tinha se sentindo tão apavorada em toda a sua vida.

.

.

* * *

 **Nota:**

Um moreno com sharingan apareceu. Quem será, não é mesmo? kkkk

Espero que a história esteja agradando a vocês.

.

.

Antenciosamente,

 _Fleur D'Hiver!_

.

.


	4. A Roca que Tece o Destino Começou a Gira

.

Uma sombra pairou sobre o céu sem estrelas, ocultando-se sobre a folhagem da grande arvore que protegia a pacata Vila. Por entre os ramos altos, podia se vê que _Takigakure*_ dormia. As ruas vazias, o comércio com suas portas arriadas, poucos boêmios ainda a vista e enamorados a se encontrar pelas ruelas, praças e parques vazios

Em meio a sua quietude e paz uma névoa escura seguia o seu caminho, tomando os becos, circundando o lugar que nunca antes tinha sido atacado. A procura, a procura daquilo que seu mestre tanto desejava.

O clima logo mudou. Toda a cidade esfriou e uma estranha tensão pairou no ar, tão intensa que fez as crianças tremerem em suas camas. No final da rua circular, bem na última casa embaixo de uma castanheira estava o que o ninja sorrateiro desejava, assim como surgiu a névoa negra desapareceu e em um brilho cortante ele desceu pelos céus. Pousou sem barulho e executou sua dança fatal com a leveza de pluma.

Em meio a sua quietude e paz _Takigakure_ não percebeu que um homicídio ocorreu e seu bem mais precioso se perdeu.

* * *

.

 **A Roca que Tece o Destino Começou a Girar**

.

* * *

— Você está atrasado, Kakashi- _sensei_ — Berraram Karin e Naruto em uníssono, com os dedos indicadores em riste.

Sasuke fitou o pequeno salmão que tinha acabado de pular para fora d'água, mantendo sua atenção na superfície do rio, evitando participar do estardalhaço que ocorria bem ao seu lado. As falas e as gritarias que já conhecia de anos. Ele acreditava veemente que toda a sua equipe deveria ser estudada, não poderia ser normal conseguir manter esse mesmo costume durante tanto tempo.

— Eu encontrei uma senhora e seu netinho...

— Mentira! Já cansamos dessas suas histórias, ' _ttebayo_ — Protestou Naruto, coçando a nuca com uma clara expressão de desagrado.

Talvez _ele_ – Sasuke; quem devesse ser estudado por aguentar essas discussões sem sentido; por não ter matado nenhum dos indivíduos; ou no mínimo ter exigido que o trocassem de equipe, por razões obvias: o bem de sua sanidade.

Imaginar a vida sem os berros de Naruto, as desculpas esfarrapadas de Kakashi, a insistência e inconveniência de Karin não tinha preço... paz, tranquilidade, serenidade. Tudo seria bem diferente, tudo mesmo, incluindo ele, afinal aquele time o tinha mudado de forma irreversível. O time 7 tinha sido sua glória e ruina na mesma proporção.

Pensar em ser de outro time sempre trazia as velhas inquietações à tona. Incidentes e pesares evitados, talvez... um outro final, todos teriam outra história para viver.

— (...) e quando você vai tomar juízo e se comprometer com os exames _chunnin_? — A atenção dele foi fisgada, virou-se para observar o bico de Naruto aumentar e uma carranca irritadiça surgir, mas não houve protesto e explosões. Kakashi suspirou e logo tratou de mudar de assunto — Bem, eu só vim passar a missão. Não vou com vocês dessa vez o encarregado será o Sasuke. — O silêncio caiu sobre o trio. Pela primeira vez na história a dupla Uzumaki não tinha o que dizer, o próprio Sasuke não o tinha. Não que fosse uma pessoa eloquente, mas dada as circunstâncias era de se esperar algumas palavras, mesmo que poucas. — Sasuke prestou os exames como _deveria_ e passou. Já recebeu o treinamento adequado, de fato se não fosse alguns contratempos, que sabemos bem, ele não deveria continuar a ser parte do time 7. Já deveria ter sua equipe ou ter feito qualquer outra coisa que o agradasse.

— As equipes são de quatro pessoas. — Disse Naruto em um tom estranhamente formal.

— Sim, vocês voltarão com o quarto integrante. — Kakashi estendeu o pergaminho a seu aluno que hesitou por um instante antes de pega-lo. — Obedeçam a ele! Principalmente você, Naruto.

Kakashi se despediu com um breve aceno, deixando-os no mais absoluto silêncio. Todas as atenções voltadas para o pergaminho nas mãos do Uchiha, que o observava com espanto, estranheza e adoração. Naruto estava passando por um profundo debate interno, ressabiado e preocupado com o que poderia vir a acontecer, enquanto Karin estava entre a fascinação e o receio, suspirando e franzindo o cenho para o novo líder do time Sete.

— E então, _líder_... — Naruto juntou as mãos em frente ao corpo, soltando uma risadinha após tê-lo chamado assim — o que faremos? — Rompeu o lacre, um comichão lhe subindo pela boca do estomago. Foi precisou ler três vezes as diretrizes para conseguir assimila-las.

— Nossa missão consiste em trazer um pergaminho de valor _inestimável_ para Konoha. O pergaminho se encontra na Vila da Cachoeira e ao que tudo indica o inimigo está à espreita da saída desse artefato. — guardou o papel na parte interna de sua capa preta, sobre o olhar atento dos outros dois. — Por isso vamos levar conosco uma tapeçaria antiga que está nos esperando no almoxarifados. Para todos os fins nossa missão é entregar essa tapeçaria e retornar com um companheiro ferido.

— Eles dizem do que se trata o tal pergaminho? — Karin perguntou incerta.

— Não, apenas que é valioso. — Assentiram, sem mais delongas pegaram as mochilas escoradas na mureta da ponte e partiram até o almoxarifado para pegar a tapeçaria e de lá tomar o caminho em direção aos portões da Vila.

O céu estava límpido, azul celeste com poucas nuvens, um Sol brilhante, uma brisa fresca e agradável correndo pela estrada e por entre as copas. Sasuke agradecia por isso, com a tapeçaria bem ancorada as suas costas só conseguia pensar em como seria odioso ter que partir no calor escaldante. Acabava culminando em pausas constantes e muita inquietação, nada propicio a uma missão curta e linear como ele desejava.

Chutou uma pedra, fitando a extensão da estrada barrenta e em seguida os ramos verdes das arvores a sua lateral esquerda. Seria mais rápido e eficiente se fossem pelos galhos, além de estarem protegidos da claridade, chegariam a fronteira do País da Cachoeira um pouco depois do anoitecer e talvez entre nove ou dez da noite já tenham cruzado os tuneis de _Takigakure_.

O único ponto negativo é que gastariam mais chakra se optassem por seguir a viagem dessa forma. Por sobre os ombros observou Naruto que estava quieto demais, absorto e até distraído. Sasuke até tinha uma vaga ideia do que poderia estar afligindo seu amigo-rival, mas preferia não compartilhar, muito menos se aprofundar naquela linha de pensamento, naquelas lembranças que nunca o abandonavam e só o torturariam se ficasse focado nelas.

Estava pronto, não poderia deixar que algo a mais o atrapalhasse. Sabia muito bem que possuía a capacidade de conduzir uma equipe, sem erros, sem fatalidades. Obvio que em suas visões de comando Naruto e Karin não eram seus subordinados – por assim dizendo; apesar de serem bagunceiros e atrapalhados eram seus companheiros de equipe, o mais perto que tinha de amigos, além de sempre terem ocupado o mesmo nível hierárquico que ele.

Karin suspirou, apertando a alça da mochila rente ao corpo. Observava Sasuke caminhar alguns passos à frente dela, com sua gingada suave e precisa, seu ar imponente. Como já era de se esperar, ele conseguia ficar ainda mais lindo compenetrado. Sasuke sempre teve um jeito diferente, tinha nascido para liderar, em seu ponto de vista.

Encolheu os ombros, deixando que um sorriso fugaz surgisse em seu rosto, tinha feito um bom trabalho em segui-los há dois anos e o ajudado, não poderia dizer que todos os caminhos foram felizes, mas as desgraças de outrem alcançaram coisas boas e não se sentia mal ou culpada pela forma como tudo aconteceu, afinal foi assim que ela chegou a sua própria felicidade.

Revirou os olhos ao ouvir outro resmungo de Naruto, claro que as coisas _ainda_ não eram perfeitas, o idiota loiro poderia desaparecer. Vivia perturbando e competindo com o _seu_ Sasuke e não permitia que eles ficassem um minuto sequer a sós. Grunhiu irritadiça, uma missão ou um treinamento que fosse sozinha com o Uchiha, ela conseguiria conquista-lo, tinha certeza.

Alheio aos outros e pesando todos os _poréns_ Sasuke fez a escolha que acreditava ser o melhor para eles e a missão. Naruto e Karin não protestaram quando informou o que pretendia fazer, prenderam suas bolsas rente ao corpo e pulando de galho em galho em uma velocidade constante conseguiram poupar bastante tempo como o Uchiha tinha previsto. Há três horas tinham partido de Konoha e estavam perto de cruzar os limites do país do fogo. Se seguissem caminhando só alcançariam tal marca quase de madrugada, ou no dia seguinte dependendo das paradas que fizessem. E parar não era uma opção, estava decido a só o fazer quando cruzassem a fronteira, talvez daqui a uma hora...

— Teme, vamos parar um pouco. Eu já não aguento mais. — Não era verdade, Naruto poderia aguentar muito mais. No entanto sabia muito bem que se disse quem era, ela protestaria e eles não iriam parar e no final isso não resultaria em algo bom. Karin estava obviamente fatigada e ele já tinha notado isso a alguns quilômetros atrás.

Sasuke franziu o cenho, Naruto nunca reclamava, ou pedia que parassem a não ser que estivesse com fome, mas se o fosse ele estaria berrando agora. Fitou-o alguns metros a sua esquerda, não parecia cansado, ao esticar a cabeça notou Karin que se esforçava para tentar esconder o seu desgaste.

Pararam próximos a uma pequena campina. Sasuke foi checar o perímetro, Naruto foi encher os cantis e Karin se escorou em uma das arvores tentando recuperar as forças, não queria parecer cansada, não queria desaponta-lo. Abriu sua bolsa, sabia que tinha guardado, em algum lugar, uma barra de cereal energética.

— Toma.

Naruto estendeu a garrafa de água que tinha acabado de encher e sentou ao lado dela. Karin pegou com má vontade, não queria dever favores, muito menos que vissem o quão cansada estava e se apiedassem do seu estado. Enfiou a barra de uma vez na boca, evitando voltar sua atenção para o garoto ao seu lado.

— Área limpa, vamos ficar vinte minutos. — Não houve resposta, Karin ruborizou e o cenho de Naruto franziu.

Sasuke fitou seus dois companheiros com atenção, a pessoa cansada, como ele previra, era Karin. Naruto estava pensando nela e ele também deveria, afinal ela era parte do grupo e precisava estar bem caso houvesse alguma necessidade de luta ou cuidados médicos. Mesmo querendo executar a missão o mais depressa possível, tinha que refletir no quanto estava impondo aos seus companheiros também.

Não demoraram nem um minuto a mais do tempo estipulado e logo retomaram seu caminho. Dessa vez Sasuke mantinha-se alerta para as necessidades da companheira. Naruto mantinha seu olhar atento a Sasuke. Irritado pela displicência e falta de zelo que ele demonstrava, ou melhor, que sempre demonstrou.

Antes mesmo de escurecer, cruzaram os limites do país do Fogo, como tinham feito uma pausa, Sasuke não parou, mas o fez algumas horas depois, checando a todo instante seu mapa para certificar-se da distância. Naruto queria que eles parassem logo e montassem acampamento, porém o Uchiha estava decidido a prosseguir e chegar bem antes do tempo previsto.

Em meio ao percurso que seguiam, Naruto esforçava-se para emparelhar com seu amigo/rival, sem deixar Karin fora de sua vista. Em sua opinião Kakashi tinha sido precipitado e Sasuke deveria pegar um time de _gennins_ e não liderar uma missão como aquela.

Cada um tinha a mente nublada por suas próprias ambições. O desejo profundo de autossuficiência; a visão inebriante e luxuriante; a cobiça comedida e o temor; conflitos tão profundos que cegavam os três para o caminho que cruzavam e o destino que os aguardava.

Não deram a devida importância a mudança climática que vinha acontecendo a cada passo que davam. As gotículas de orvalho que tinham congelado sobre os ramos verdes, as plantas rasteiras cobertas por uma geada estranha, o ar denso. Associaram tal efeito a área de constante umidade; o céu estava negro, uma noite sem luar. Todos esses estranhos indícios foram tratados com displicência.

— Sasuke, vamos parar. — Soltou um suspiro, Karin não parecia cansada e ele não estava interessado em prestar atenção as idiotices de Naruto. — Está muito escuro.

Bem, isso ele não poderia negar. Mas não via razão para interromper o caminho, estando tão perto da Vila, mais uma hora de saltos e encontrariam as entradas subterrâneas para enfim chegarem a seu destino com louvor.

— Deve ser uma tempestade se formando, Naruto.

— Mas uma razão para procurarmos um abrigo. Não vou entrar por aqueles tuneis tendo uma tempestade a caminho. E se ficarmos presos de baixo da terra? — Detestava aquelas passagens estreitas e úmidas.

Sasuke parou um galho de distância ao do amigo-rival, fitando-o com o semblante carregado. Karin mordeu o lábio inferior, desviando o olhar para o céu, sabia que desobedecer ou questionar Sasuke já era ruim em um dia normal, sendo o líder da equipe era uma péssima decisão.

— Isso não vai acontecer, a Vila é logo ali, não faz sentido pararmos no meio do caminho para acampar se podemos dormir lá. — Naruto bufou, tirando a mochila de suas costas e jogando-a no chão.

— Já deveríamos ter parado a muito. Você conseguiu, gênio. Vamos chegar antes do esperado de qualquer forma, não precisamos correr mais. — Sasuke cerrou o punho com força, observando incrédulo o Uzumaki puxar o saco de dormir.

— Eu dei uma ordem, Naruto e como líder você me deve obediência. — Naruto parou de retirar as coisas de sua mochila fitando o amigo com seriedade.

— O que disse?

— Exatamente o que ouviu. Mecha-se! — Rosnou entre dentes.

— Vai ter que me obrigar então.

— Pode ter certeza que vou. — Sasuke cruzou o espaço entre eles com agilidade, agarrando o Uzumaki pela gola de sua roupa e o erguendo do chão. Mas antes que fizesse qualquer outro movimento, ou Naruto desferisse o soco que estava desejando, Karin se enfiou entre eles obrigando-os a se separar.

— Parem agora — bradou a menina com a tensão evidente em seus olhos escarlate —, não estamos sozinhos... — Assim que sussurrou a última sentença, vultos começaram a surgir na penumbra, sobrepondo-se e multiplicando como um mar escuro e perturbador.

Estavam presos em uma emboscada e o pior, não conseguiam nem ao menos contar quantos inimigos vinham pela frente.

.

.

 ** _Takigakure*_** _Vila Oculta por uma Cachoeira. Co_ _nstruída em torno de um grande árvore. Ela também, previsivelmente, tem uma cachoeira como um marco decisivo. Apesar de estar cercado por outros quatro países, Takigakure nunca foi invadido com sucesso, uma façanha que eles ficam muito orgulhosos_

* * *

 **Nota:**

O capítulo parece meio louco e desencaixado, mas garanto que a intenção é essa mesma. É para ele ficar assim. ;x

.

Com amor,

 _Fleur D'Hiver!_

 _._


	5. Os Portões Foram Abertos

**Nota:** Olá, apareci com atualização ;DDDD

O capítulo não ficou muito grande, mas acho que vai por fim na confusão. Eu acho, né. ;x

Espero que vocês gostem.. Uma boa leitura a todos;*

* * *

.

.

 **Um Príncipe às Avessas**

.

.

Afastado do tumulto o ninja encapuzado observava seu companheiro cuidar daquelas crianças intrometidas. Naquela noite nada poderia interferir em seu intento, tinha seguido todas as diretrizes, tinha preparado o passo a passo do mapa para a execução daquele _jutsu_. Torcia para que os pirralhos não dessem muito trabalho, pois tinha outras finalidades para o homem que trazia consigo e não era lutar, não era defende-lo.

Observou o pergaminho aos seus pés, reluzente como ouro, as escrituras transcritas com sangue. Aquele era um _jutsu_ proibido que segundo as leis _shinobi_ ninguém deveria executa-lo. Mas um homem, há muitos anos ousou quebrar aquela regra e era por ele e por causa dele que ele ousava desafiar as regras impostas por essa sociedade de pensamento pequeno. Seu clã tinha esperado anos, séculos por aquele momento, não o deixaria passar em branco.

.

* * *

 **Os Portões Foram Abertos**

* * *

.

Para todos os lugares que olhava Sasuke se via rodeado, em todos os cantos as sombras do inimigo se fazia presente. Como aconteceu para tantos ninjas terem passado despercebido pela percepção de Karin ele não fazia ideia, nem tinha tempo para pensar nisso. Rapidamente assumiu uma posição defensiva que foi acompanhada por Naruto, tentar escapar, claramente, não era uma opção.

— Karin, Naruto e eu vamos tentar abrir uma brecha para você correr em direção a _Takigakure._ Esteja atenta _—_ disse, sem fita-la, o _sharingan_ ativado esquadrinhando a área, procurando um _jutsu_ , um _ninjutsu_ uma justificativa que fosse para aquele exército repentino. Estava costas as costas com Naruto, para que cobrissem todo o perímetro da melhor e única forma que podiam.

— Está pronto para chutar algumas bundas, _teme_? — A piada encobria a preocupação pelos números, o desentendimento de minutos atrás já esquecido.

— Nasci pronto, _dobe_ — a massa humana eclodiu para cima deles. Karin se afastou, esperando o sinal que Sasuke daria para ela escapar.

Não demorou para perceberem que o inimigo não era tão poderoso assim, eram facilmente jogados e feridos, a perícia também não era boa, em uma luta corpo-a-corpo perdiam logo. O único problema eram os números e por essa razão Naruto e Sasuke passaram a fazer ataque massivos em conjunto, atingindo o maior número de inimigos possíveis.

A tática deu resultado, por um tempo, chegou a abrir um princípio de caminho, mas logo o agrupamento em torno deles voltava a crescer, como se outros ninjas surgissem do nada para ocupar o lugar daqueles que eles derrotaram em um ciclo sem fim. Essa impressão levou Sasuke de voltar a Floresta da Morte, enfrentaram um inimigo parecido, mas naquela época o número de oponentes não era nem de longe parecido com os atuais.

Karin ainda estava embrenhada na mata, observando tudo e tentando entender o que estava acontecendo. Todos eles possuíam chakra, mas não eram como os _bunshin*_ que Naruto fazia. Possuíam assinaturas de _chakras_ distintas, sabia que não era um número natural de inimigos para se esconder em uma orla, ainda mais com ela que era sensível a essas coisa. Tinha algo de anormal nessa história, ainda mais porque apesar da individualidade nas assinaturas, o poder deles era efêmero demais.

— Sasuke, Naruto, ataquem só mais uma vez que eu acredito ter chances de descobrir de onde está vindo tanto inimigos — as palavras de Karin foram como uma lufada de ar puro, revigorando-os, os energizando. A perspectiva os impulsionou mesmo que já se encontrassem quase no limite do desgaste físico.

Naruto deu o seu melhor no _rasengan_ que fez e a floresta vibrou com o canto do _chidori_ em um duplo ataque esmagador se Karin não conseguisse encontra-lo, poderia fugir porque ele tinha aberto um longo caminho para ela ir.

— Karin, corra agora! Vá para a Vila — a garota se precipitou, saindo debaixo das raízes que tinha se entocado.

— Sasuke! Eu achei! Achei! A noroeste você vai ver também a diferença — ele fixou seu olhar no ponto em que ela garantia estar o fim daquela agonia.

— Naruto, quando eu chegar lá, faça o seu melhor para distrai-los, enquanto eu acabo com isso.

A adrenalina percorria todo o corpo de Sasuke, impulsionando-o para frente. Assim que Naruto abriu uma fresta entre os inimigos, Sasuke disparou, tão veloz quanto um raio e silencioso como uma sombra. Quando estava prestes a chegar ao local apontado por Karin uma barreira de corpos se formou.

Sim, era como na floresta da morte, o material que o s fazia era o barro, a lama, no entanto diferente daquela vez eles possuíam chakra próprio e isso era intrigante. Usou mais uma vez o _chidori_ para abrir caminho, seu último _chidori_ , podia sentir seu _chakra_ se extinguindo.

Sasuke chegou a frente de um frondoso carvalho a tempo de ver o responsável pelo jutsu se afastar, embrenhando-se na mata densa e deixando para trás as criaturas que naquele momento estavam se acoplando criando um grande inimigo.

Correu atrás do ninja, não podia deixa-lo escapar, até porque suspeitava que esse era um dos interessados em roubar o pergaminho. Sua missão era proteger tal artefato, mas se ele conseguir pegar o _nukenin_ que o desejava tanto ganharia pontos extras por isso, tinha certeza. Com isso em mente, correu o mais depressa que pode, conseguindo alcança-lo a ponto de puxa-lo pelo ombro, porém quando ia ataca-lo uma outra pessoa surgiu, o golpeando na lateral do corpo e lançando-o sobre o tronco de uma arvore.

Ergueu-se em um salto notando que seu novo oponente não era bem uma pessoa de carne e osso, mas sim uma criatura que tinha o corpo moldado com pequenas porções de minerais fundidas entre as juntas, além de formarem estruturas rochosas nas costas. Cada membro dele parecia ser feito de um tipo diferente de mineral.

A estranha aparência dele não era tudo, também era forte e seus ataques não tinham muito resultado, uma das superfícies do corpo daquele homem impedia que seus ataques penetrassem e o rosto em diamante blindava _seu ninjutsu_. Suas habilidades oculares não serviam para aquela luta, a não ser para prever os ataques de seu oponente.

Não tinha como derrota-lo, um ataque direto não funcionava, nem genjutsu. Sasuke se viu praticamente indefeso, com uma saída, boba, mas que poderia lhe dar ao menos tempo para conseguir ir atrás de seu verdadeiro oponente. Permitiu-se ser atacado, assim que a criatura veio para cima dele, o agarrou pelos braços executando o mesmo jutsu que seu antigo sensei tinha feito em seu primeiro dia de treinamento. Prendeu o bicho na terra, não o bloqueava por completo, mas dava tempo para que Sasuke tomasse a dianteira.

Voltou a correr pela floresta, seguindo o caminho que tinha visto ele fazer. Por sorte não demorou a avista-lo, provavelmente era necessário manter uma distância regular para controlar o essas coisas que ele invocava, nem que fosse para liberar seus chakra até eles. Ao vê-lo o nukenin voltou a se afastar, mas não tinha como escapar dele, Sasuke tinha certeza que conseguiria pega-lo.

— Não! Chega dessa brincadeira idiota, agora você não me escapa — estava prestes a segura-lo quando algo atraiu a sua atenção, na orla de uma clareira tinha outro ninja. Debruçado sobre um pergaminho executando um jutsu que ele desconhecia.

Estava caçando a pessoa errada, estava claro, aquele no chão só poderia ser o manipulador. Desviou do primeiro cara, correndo até o segundo. O seu oponente em primeiro grau tentou impedi-lo, mas deu certo. No final ambos correram em direção a clareira, ao chegar no centro dela um tremor forte de terra o fez cair no chão, um relâmpago e um raio cruzou o céu negro clareando o lugar. O homem que vinha em seu encalço estava caído ao seu lado, mas não foi pelo tremor, ele estava morto.

O pergaminho brilhou incandescente, uma luz que ofuscou a visão de Sasuke, de joelhos tapou os olhos, protegendo-os. Quando abriu os olhos estava sozinho na clareira, a lua brilhava em um céu límpido, salpicado com diversas estrelas. O ar denso tinha sido substituído, não tinha mais sinal de luta ou de inimigos, ao olhar em volta poderia jurar que a floresta também estava relativamente mudada.

Praguejou durante sua caçada e lutas não tinha prestado atenção ao caminho que seguia, Karin tinha dito noroeste, mas fazia tempo que ele já tinha saído dessa rota. Buscou por entre as copas os estragos que tinha feito, buscou por seu amigo que não sabia se ainda lutava ou se tinha arranjado um jeito de conseguir escapar também.

Porém sua procurar foi infrutífera, estava só naquele lugar e a cada minuto mais certo de que de alguma forma tinha sido mandado para uma floresta diferente. Chegou a cogitar que aquilo pudesse ser um _genjutsu_ , tentou se libertar dele de todas as formas possíveis, mas não surtia efeito, seu sharingan nada detectava também.

Em dado momento o ar ficou rarefeito e um frio lhe subiu a espinha. Apesar de nada na floresta parecer o caminho para _Takigakure_ a semelhança do clima que vivenciou em sua batalha o trouxe a certeza de que talvez estivesse perto, aquele jutsu poderia ser de deslocamento, algo que o mandasse para longe, mas estava para voltar. O som de água corrente encheu os seus ouvidos, era difícil ouvir a água de fora da Vila, mas talvez se encontrasse perto dos dutos, nunca se sabe. O que mais queria agora era terminar de uma vez com essa maldita missão.

 _ **bunshin***_ _bunshin no jutsu são os clones das sombras que o Naruto costuma criar._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **Nota:** Eu não sou muito boa com lutas e tudo mais, mas espero que tenha rolado uma adrenalina legal e que vocês tenham gostado nem que fosse um pouco desse capítulo.

E que algumas coisas deem uma clareada para vocês.

Não deixem de me contar a impressão de vocês;*


End file.
